The present technology relates to a display device provided with a flexible printed substrate and the like on the outside of a display, and an electronic unit provided with the display device.
Flat type display devices such as liquid crystal display devices and electrophoretic display devices are typically provided with a plurality of display elements disposed in matrix in a display region, and a plurality of wirings (signal lines and scan lines) disposed in a row direction and a column direction to control the display elements. In a display device having a rectangular shape for example, such wirings are pulled out from a side corresponding to the extending direction of the wirings. In this case, on the outside of a display panel, for example, a driver IC (integrated circuit) and a flexible printed substrate (FPC) are connected to the wirings, and a drive signal is supplied therefrom.
As methods for simplifying the wirings, for example, chip mounting for directly mounting a driver IC and the like to a display panel, and mixed driver mounting for mounting a built-in circuit such as a driver in a non-display region on a display panel are disclosed (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006-3741, H6-148671, and 2010-266849). According to these methods, the number of wirings pulled out to the outside of a display panel is reduced, and wirings formed in the non-display region may be simplified.